The Mouse
by reaverattack
Summary: What is River doing under Jayne's bed? -NOW COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Jayne didn't know Crazy was under his bed.

Why would he? He was a gorram fully grown merc. It weren't like he checked under his ruttin' bed ev'ry night fer monsters or nuthin.' It weren't like he were worried that there was somethin' in his bunk, under his bed.

But there _was_ somethin' there. Somethin' with brown hair, brown eyes, and a broken brain. But, Jayne didn't know. Not 'til she started screamin,' anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne woke up when the girl started screamin.' But, it weren't so much wakin' up as it were flyin' offa his bed in surprise. He found hisself eye to eye with the doc's _feng le _sister, who, fer some ruttin' reason, was under his gorram bed!

_Qing wa cao de liumang. _He reached out an' clamped his hand over her still screamin' mouth. She started lookin' around, like she couldn't see 'im or summat. She started tremblin,' still tryin' ta scream.

"Crazy?" She started lookin' fer 'im again. "Girl?" Still no response. He shook'er with his free hand. "River! Look at me!"

Her eyes focused on him and she stopped screamin.' She mumbled somethin' 'gains't his hand.

His eyes narrowed as hers widened. "Iffen I take my hand offa yer mouth, ya gonna yell?"

She shook her head. Jayne rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he decided that the_ kuangzhe de_ girl's "no" was worth trustin,' but he moved his hand anyway. He weren't completely stupid, though. He left his hand to hover there in case she took to hollerin' again.

She shuddered and blinked up at him. "Jayne?"

He snorted. "No _niu se_. Y'are in my ruttin' bunk. An' why for, might I ask?"

"Predator and prey. The mouse's last burrow. Owl hunts."

She looked at 'im as if she was expectin' him to understand. He didn't. "What're ya talkin' 'bout? Nevermind. Don't care. Get outta my bunk, _mashang_."

'Afore Crazy could answer him, someone started bangin' at his bunk's hatch. Jayne turned to the face the ladder, still on his hands an' knees.

"Jayne? It's Simon. Have you seen River?" Good. Doc was here. Jayne could finally get the girl outta his bunk so's he could get some decent shut eye.

River whimpered. "Owl."

Jayne finally got what she was doin' in his bunk. Mebbe. "You hidin' from yer brother?"

She nodded before startin' to mumble nonsense at the bottom of his bunk. "Well, dontcha think ya should stop hidin' an' maybe go to yer own bed?" Jayne asked hopefully. Girl just kept mutterin' to his bed.

"Jayne?" Doc called, still bangin' at his hatch. "Have you seen her? She needs to take her medications!"

Jayne turned to River an' balked at what he saw. Gorram girl was cryin! Actually cryin! Jayne knew he was a dumb ol' _hundan_, but when a girl started _cryin,'_ he got _real_ cranky. He never knew what to do. Usually made it worse. So, he was real surprised at hisself when he laid a hand on her shoulder and calmly shushed her. He surprised hisself even more when he told the doc he hadn't seen his sister and to scram.

Waitin' 'til the doc had enough time to get away, he turned to the girl still under his bed.

"You better be gone by the time I wake up in the morning." And with that, Jayne shut off his light and crawled inta his bed. With Crazy still underneath.

Interestin.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is a hell of a shame. Joss is boss.

A/N: deanandjo4ever1 pointed out that I never really explained the time frame of this. I figured it is Post-OiS but Pre-BDM. Also, this will be Rayne. I hope this helps. And I apologize for taking so long with this. Finals are from hell.

* * *

Interesting.

Jayne was not an owl. River was sure that he would be. That was why she had come to him last. Every other member of the crew had turned out to be owls. She had known, of course, that Simon was an owl. He was the one who led them all. Who hunted her. Who gave her the artificial emotions. Her _ge ge _was an owl, and she was a mouse. Owls hunted mice. Simon didn't mean to be an owl, so she forgave him.

When River heard Simon decide to give her the drugs, to become an owl, she went to Kaylee. She followed the sound of Kaylee's joy to the engine room, where Kaylee was working on a fluid leak. Kaylee was checking the compression coil, but River knew the fluid was coming from the auxiliary life support. She didn't correct her. Kaylee was very smart about engines. She would figure it out in about 2.93 minutes.

"Kaylee?" River asked as she entered the engine room and sat cross-legged beside her.

"What's up, River?" Kaylee's face lit up. She was so bright and cheery. River was glad to have a friend with such a happy mind. Sometimes when she was depressed, she would visit Kaylee's mind and soak in the sun. It never ran out.

"Owl. May I burrow here?"

"Sure, River," Kaylee nodded. River knew that she didn't quite understand. However, Kaylee knew that River was asking to stay. River supposed she didn't really have to grasp that River was hiding. She didn't want Kaylee to worry. She hated when Kaylee worried. Clouds covered the sun.

River sat silently watching Kaylee work. Kaylee jumped up and muttered to herself when she realized where the fluid was coming from. Hmm. Only 2.81 minutes. She must have lost a variable or misplaced a sign. Where could her calculations have gone wrong? She didn't realize she was ripping her hair out until Kaylee was shaking her shoulders and crying for her to stop.

River cocked her head and looked into Kaylee's mind. "Cloudy."

"Simon!" Kaylee called. "Simon, hurry!"

"No!" River jumped up and managed to flip herself into a crouch on top of the engine. "You said she could burrow!"

She was too busy looking into Kaylee's clouds, trying to figure out why she had become an owl, that she did not notice Simon come up behind her until he had successfully injected the Dopamine into her.

* * *

The next night, River attempted to evade Simon again. She tried to burrow with Wash in the bridge, but he told Zoe, who told Captain Daddy, who told Simon. Shepherd Book tried not to be an owl but he decided that he had to alert Simon to take her to a more open area when she began to knock things off of his shelves when her ballet became more advanced. Inara had welcomed her, but returned her to her brother when she deduced that River was avoiding her medication. Everyone was an owl.

Except Jayne.

* * *

She sighed internally as her thoughts returned to now, in Jayne's bunk, under his bed. She didn't have to peek into his mind to know that he was nervous. He wasn't moving, but he was awake. She could tell; his breathing was irregular. Why wasn't he sleeping? Maybe he was uncomfortable. Well, there was no _if_ about it. His discomfort with the situation was rolling off of him in waves.

The floor was cold. She was uncomfortable, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Mouse

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Firefly_, life would be complete.

**A/N:** Jeez, this story took a complete turn from where I thought it was headed. I tried turning it back but Jayne pointed Vera at me, and I chickened out. So, definitely a rating increase. There is no smut, though. *Jayne points Vera at me.* But, uh, I think in a chapter or two...

* * *

Jayne was all manner of uncomfortable. His bunk was his sacred place. No one was allowed in 'less they was invited, and the crazy girl sure as hell was _not _ruttin' invited. Jayne's bunk was where he went to be alone, to get some peace. He could avoid Mal's bossy-ass orders and Kaylee's cheerful stories. He could look at his girly mags or relieve any tension in his John Thomas. He could do whatever he wanted, and do it with any interruptions.

'Parently, Crazy had other ideas.

So Jayne just lay there on his bed, not knowin' how gorram long he'd been like that. Not movin,' barely breathin,' hopin' to death the _feng le _girl would leave soon. He was tired as hell, but there was no way he'd be fallin' asleep with her layin' under his bed.

Didn't want his chest slashed open again or nuthin.'

Jayne jumped a bit when he heard Crazy movin.' His muscles clenched and he listened, expectin' to hear the sound a'her dress movin' to his ladder. But, the girl just stood up next ta his bed an' paused, unmovin.'

_Go se._

He weren't sure how long they stayed like that. Her just standin' there watchin' him while he laid still, tryin' to fake sleep. It was damn creepifyin.'

After God knows how long, Crazy moved. Jayne's breathin' hitched as his mattress sunk towards 'er. She was kneelin' on his ruttin' bed! Girl slowly crawled the small distance 'tween 'em and laid with her back pressed to his stomach. Jayne stopped breathin' altogether. She pulled the blankets up around 'em and sighed, lik'n she was all contentified or summat.

Jayne was gettin' real fed up with this nonsense.

She moved her head up to face 'im as if she could see 'im in the dark. "Comfy?"

"_Ta ma de_, Girl! What in the _guai_ are you doin!'" She giggled. She gorram giggled! This weren't no game!

"She is asking you a question. Are you now comfortable?" He was gettin' too damn comfortable with a warm, female body pressed up against 'im. He leaned his pelvis away from 'er.

"No! I ain't! I was comfortable 'afore!" He pushed at her, but she was real hard to move fer somethin' so little. "Get offa me!"

"She is not on you. She is beside you."

Jayne hissed his reply through 'is teeth, hopin' to scare her away. "Git. Off. My. Gorram. Bed."

"No," she said. Her voice was small and polite, but he could tell she weren't gonna move 'less he made her. But Jayne weren't about to get closer with his John Thomas at full attention.

"If'n you don't get offa my bed, I will make you." He reached up to flicked on the light above his bunk, blinding hisself just so's she could see him glarin' at her full force.

Crazy sighed and started talkin' at him as his vision returned. Her voice was still small, but less sure than it was before. "The girl does not understand. The floor was cold and hard, and she was not comfortable. She could sense the boy's similar predicament and thought to remedy the situation for both the girl and the boy."

"I ain't a boy, girl. I'm a man." His man parts' current reaction to the crazy girl were proof enough.

"She does not understand. She wanted to be warm and soft, and Jayne likes girl bodies, so she thought that..." Her voice trailed off an' she squinted up at him like she were tryin' to see into his mind or...

Oh, _huai le._

Girl's gorram eyes got even bigger than they usually were, which Jayne didn't think was possible. She scooted away from him like he was toxic and glanced down towards his John Thomas.

"Oh... She did not realize that such close proximity would cause him to become aroused." She was barely even whisperin,' she was bein' so quiet.

It was a good thing Jayne didn't blush too easy. "Yeah, well, you're s'posed to be _tian cai_, girl. If'n yer so smart, why're ya so gorram surprised? That's what happens."

"Jayne is uncomfortable again." It didn't sound like a question. Sounded sorta like a apology. "Perhaps the girl should leave."

As Crazy went to get up, Jayne heard the doc in the hall again, hollarin' his sister's name. She whimpered an' covered her face again. Damn.

"All right, all right, calm the hell down. I said ya can stay 'til mornin' and ya can. Just be gone before I'm awake, _dong ma?_"

"But, it is too cold on the floor. She cannot achieve proper REM slumber."

"_Ye su._ I'll sleep on the ruttin' floor, then. Just shut up."

"Thank you for not being an owl. Thank you for letting the mouse burrow."

"Whatever." As if any of what she said made a lick of sense.

So, Jayne took his blanket an' pillow and laid hisself out the floor, John Thomas still at full attention, thinkin' of how good the girl's body had felt against his.

It was gonna be one hell of a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Let's be honest, if I owned it, it would have sucked.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so any advice is welcome. I really have no idea what I'm doing...

* * *

River wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep. Or if she even was asleep. All she knew was that one moment she was in Jayne's bed, staring at the ceiling, and the next she was staring at his wall as he thrust into her. Then she was chained to his bed while Jayne took his pleasure, never really letting her achieve her own. After that she was on the galley table. Then she was touching herself, taking him in her mouth, screaming his name. Images, feelings, thoughts. What was happening?

* * *

Jayne was startled out his fantasies 'bout Moon-brain when he heard her gasp. He looked over at her, but she was sound asleep. Maybe she was havin' a nightmare? Good. He didn't give a hump and a half. He watched her for a moment as she calmed down and stopped turnin.' When her breathin' was all normal-like, Jayne returned to his fantasies...

She'd smell like apples and her hair'd actually be brushed. She'd be lookin' at 'im with them big, brown eyes. He'd thrust onto her without holdin' back, she wouldn't mind one bit. Hell, she'd be meetin' him just as forceful. She would be screamin' his name, full force. Crazy'd be a screamer. He could tell. He'd be sexin' her seven ways from Sunday. She'd be so tight that his eyes'd cross. She'd start to fly apart and-

"Ohhhh."

Jayne looked up at the girl again. She was still sleepin.' She was pantin' awful strong, though, and turnin' and tossin' all over his bed. Even as he watched her she was calmin' down 'gain. What the hell was wrong with her! It seemed like every ruttin' time his fantasies were gettin' strongest she had to start makin' all kinds of noise. Inconvenient timin' as he ever-

No gorram way.

Her noises sounded awfully like sex sounds. Was she readin' his mind in her _sleep_? Jayne had to test this out, he couldn't not. He put his mind to thinkin' up some of its raunchiest sexin' dreams and puttin' the crazy girl in 'em. It weren't too hard.

He imagined himself walkin' inta the cargo bay at night, ready to lift some weights 'afore headin' to bed. Only he wouldn't be able to, 'cuz the _feng le_ girl would be layin' on it. One a'her girly little dresses would be bunched 'round her waist while she grabbed at her breasts, rollin' the nipples between her fingers. Her other hand would be busy workin' in and outta herself as she gasped and moaned, her mouth in a perfect little 'o.' From the angle he'd be at, Jayne'd have the perfect view of all of her.

* * *

River was watching Jayne advance towards the weight bench, where she was laying, playing with herself. She wanted to cover herself up from Jayne's leering gaze, but she had no control over what she was doing. She was so confused. As Jayne sauntered over, he unzipped his fly, letting his erection spring free.

He was very large.

River mentally shook herself. That was not what she needed to be thinking about. She needed to figure out what was happening. Hmm... let's see... She was naked, needy, and about to engage in sexual intercourse with very lusty Jayne. It seemed like one of his perverted fantasies. What if it was? River internally sighed with relief. She _was_ dreaming. In her mind's current state she had picked up on Jayne's thoughts. Yes, that was 99.64% likely that was what was occurring.

Now, how does she wake up?

* * *

Half of Jayne's attention was focused on his fantasies, his other half was focused on the moon-brain, asleep in front of him. The wilder his fantasies got, the more she reacted. Yep, Crazy was definitely creepin' in on his thoughts.

He near 'bout jumped half a foot high when she sat bolt upright, orgasmed, and screamed his name. Once again, he clamped his hand over her mouth while his John Thomas throbbed 'gainst his pants. Once she calmed a bit she flew inta his arms and sobbed 'gainst his chest. Jayne just smoothed her hair an' shushed her.

* * *

River awoke the same moment she found her release. She was cold and scared and confused and simply wanted to be comforted. She instinctively fell into Jayne's embrace. It confused her even more that she sought comfort in the one who had made her need said comfort in the first place.

She didn't really care. She just came apart in the arms of the only person who wasn't an owl.

* * *

Jayne let 'er stay there 'til she cried herself to sleep. He laid her down and realized what an asshole he was fer doin' that to her.

_Go se._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, besides my laptop, which is unfortunately held together by superglue alone...

**A/N:** I won't sugarcoat it, my last chapter sucked. I had a lot of issues writing it, because it was basically rape. And sorry, smut is postponed until later chapters... this story keeps going in random directions. *looks nervously around for Jayne and Vera*

* * *

River didn't sleep for the rest of the night. She couldn't. She had spent the night continually trying to ascertain how she felt about what happened. By the time Jayne had fallen asleep, River was scared and upset. By the time she had to leave, she was scared and furious.

Jayne had no right to do what he did. River knew she was not entirely a normal girl, she couldn't be. However, some parts of her were very close to normal. And she, just like any other girl, had wanted her first time to special. And last night, although she had not been touched, had been River's first sexual encounter. It was anything but special.

River didn't know what to do. Even though she could feel Jayne's guilt, she didn't trust him. Not now. But, she needed somebody to talk to. Everyone else was an owl, though. Anything she did or said to them would get back to Simon, whose answer would be more artificial emotions. But she couldn't keep it all to herself. Even if she told somebody, and the answer was not more drugs, Jayne would pay. She couldn't let that happen. Jayne was the only one brave enough to stand up to the owls, to defend the mouse. As much as she disliked the idea, she would continue to sleep in his bunk.

Breakfast was hard. Simon tried to mush up pills and put them into her beverage, but she declined, claiming not be thirsty. Her _ge ge _kept giving her strange looks. Everybody was. It took her a moment to realize that she was leaning away from Jayne, slightly jumping whenever he moved. Simon put her hand on her and she jumped and smacked his hand away. She could feel her face show an expression of fear, but she couldn't help it. She did not want to be touched.

Simon's face wrinkled in worry. "_Mei mei_, you look tired. Couldn't you sleep?"

She just shook her head. She felt Jayne tense beside her.

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have given you a smoother or-"

"No!" She knew she had shrieked out the word a bit too loudly. She didn't care. "She did not want one! If she had wanted poison she would have asked! _Dong ma_?" She was seething.

"Poison? River, I just-"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She tore out of the room as quickly as she could, tears streaming down her face, leaving her breakfast to get cold.

* * *

Jayne hated hisself. There really weren't no other way to put it. He just shoveled the ruttin' protein _le se _into his mouth while the gorram girl jumped anytime he swallowed too hard. He pretended not to notice as ev'ryone else stared at the doc's _feng le _sis. But notice he did.

No one had ever accused Jayne Cobb as being too smart, but he knew that las' night was probably the dumbest thing he ever did. Jayne would never force a woman, that much was a fact. He knew that if a woman said 'no' she damn well meant it and meant for you to get the hell away from her. But, he ain't never had no qualms 'bout fantasizin.' In his dreams the womenfolk were always warm and willin.' Last night weren't no exception either. In his daydreams the girl had been willin' and ready. But she read minds, so it weren't completely a fantasy. She was reactin' to what he was doin.' He didn't realize what he were really doin' 'til he was done.

He was rapin' her. Jayne grimaced at the word. It were true though. The word seemed ta be mockin' him. Rape, rape, rape. Jayne Cobb weren't nuthin' but a rapist.

He slammed down his fork and stormed outta the galley, ignorin' the looks from the crew.

* * *

Inara was surprised to hear a quiet knock from outside of her shuttle door. She knew it wasn't Mal. He never knocked.

She called to whoever it was while placing a bookmark into the latest novel she had purchased, "_Qing jin_."

She was surprised to see River slowly and silently enter. She hadn't seen her since breakfast a few hours ago. River walked to her bed and sat down at the edge of it, never raising her eyes from the floor. She remained silent as Inara studied her. The silence dragged on until Inara politely cleared her throat.

"Did you need something, River?" She had rarely seen River so... timid.

River's voice was hardly louder than a whisper as she turned her bloodshot eyes to look at the Companion. "She would like to confide in you if that is acceptable."

"Of course, dear." Inara was surprised that River had felt the need to ask. She knew that she could tell her anything, right? "Would you like some tea?" She was already preparing two glasses when River slowly nodded.

River kindly accepted the glass offered to her and took a sip. "The girl has had a... nightmare and would like to get it off of her chest." Inara noticed her unnatural pause.

"You can tell me anything, River." River nodded as if unsure.

"In her dream, she was," River swallowed, "raped."

Inara's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, _mei mei_..." No wonder she had been acting so strangely. The poor girl. She couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have been, even if it wasn't real.

River nodded and quietly sobbed. "It was very realistic." Inara was mildly startled when River flew into her arms and sobbed against her shoulder. Inara just hugged her and gently rocked her back and forth.

"She is so confused!" River's voice was muffled against the silk of her dress. "She found the experience to be pleasurable, but she did not want..." River's voice trailed away.

Inara felt horrible. After everything the young woman had been through, she couldn't even find peace while sleeping. Yes, that was certainly enough to cause anyone to act strangely. River continued to cry until she had no more tears left, and exited the shuttle without a word.

Yes, she'd be acting oddly if it had been her nightmare. She recalled how River had smacked away Simon's hand. Inara wouldn't want to be touched, either. She remembered River's clear discomfort at being near Jayne. Inara hoped the dream hadn't been about a certain mercenary. She thought of Jayne's strange behavior and exit from breakfast.

Inara hoped it was only a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** *inserts legal jargon here*

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, especially Ms. Chips, who keeps sending plot bunnies bouncing about through my head! _Xie xie_!

* * *

River was exiting Inara's shuttle when she was bombarded by Simon's thoughts. She needed her medicines. She whimpered. Mal's voice rang out from the cargo bay below her.

"Little Witch! Yer brother's lookin' for ya!" She was caught paralyzed. The owls had broken their nocturnal traditions; it wasn't even dinnertime yet. She had to hide, had to burrow. There was only one place she could go.

She hoped there were still only seven owls aboard.

* * *

Jayne's head was in his hands. He was sittin' on the edge of his bed, doin' nuthin' but hatin' hisself. Rape was at the top of his Ma's Don'tcha-Never-Ever list. It were pretty damn well high up on his own, too. But he'd ruttin' done it. He knew he couldn't never fix it. Rape was somethin' that didn't just go away. He could remember when Lisa Jennings from back home got raped. She didn't ever get over it. Poor woman went out and drowned herself after a few months. Jayne stood up. Crazy might be, well... crazy, but she were still a person. He knew somebody who could help.

He made to climb up to 'is hatch when it opened of its own accord. Not its own accord, he realized, but the girl's. She came down the rungs and briefly met his eyes 'afore sittin' on his bed. He looked at her like she done went crazier.

"She would like to request to burrow, please."

"Jesus, Moon-brain, cain't ya just, I dunno, _ask _yer brother not to give ya more of them drugs?" He weren't quite comfortable with the idea of her alone with him.

She cocked her head and looked at him. It felt like she were lookin' through him. Mighta been, too. He didn't know if'n readin' folks' minds was the extent of her eerie-ass talents. After way too long a silence she looked back down. "She did not think of that." She stood and climbed back up his ladder.

He stopped her at the last second. "River?"

"Yes?"

He didn't meet her eyes, he couldn't. "I'm sorry." He heard her pause before continuing up and closing his hatch, without a word.

_Ta ma de._ Jayne kicked his ladder.

* * *

River smiled. He called her River. He never said 'River,' not even in his brain. Jayne always said 'Crazy,' or 'Moon-brain,' or 'Girl.' She liked the way he said it. The r's sounded all growly. She tried to make the same noise but couldn't. She sighed. Oh well. She continued replaying her growly name through her brain as she walked through the ship. She walked slowly, pausing often. She did not want to confront her _ge ge._

However, River could not halt time, although it was not due to a lack of effort. So, she eventually reached Simon, who was waiting for her in the infirmary. She guessed that she had managed to draw out her journey to almost forty-five minutes.

Relief washed over his face at seeing her enter. "Oh good, you're here. Mal didn't find you?" He began preparing the syringe.

River calmly placed a hand on Simon's forearm, who responded with a questioning look. "May she talk to you first?"

He continued preparing the syringe, as River sat on the infirmary bed. "Look, _mei mei_, we can talk as soon as soon as you get your injection. You haven't had any medication in over twenty-four hours now, so it is prudent that you get you injection immediately." He proceeded to wipe her arm with a sterile towelette. It was cold.

"Snow," she muttered.

"Hmmm?" Simon didn't look up from his work.

"She would like to speak about her medications, so may this please wait?"

"River, whatever it is can wait for a moment, it is very important that you get this shot first, okay?"

River was about to respond when she saw Jayne, Mal, and Inara arguing. While her attention was focused on the three of them, Simon quickly but accurately slid the needle into her arm and injected all of its contents into her.

* * *

Jayne kicked his ladder. He mentally kicked hisself fer bein' stupid enough to kick his ladder without boots on. He hobbled across the room, pulled 'em on, and messily laced 'em up before headin' out in search of the one person who could mebbe help- 'Nara.

By the time Jayne reached her shuttle, he was wantin' to be anywhere else, includin' the airlock. But he knocked on the door anyway before he could lose his balls and go runnin' back to his bunk.

"_Qing jin_."

He entered, head up, tryin' to look as fearsome as usual. 'Nara just handed 'im a cup of tea and told him she'd been expectin' 'im. He found that a mite strange 'cuz he hadn't even really been expectin' hisself. His eyes narrowed but he took a sip of the tea. It took all of his will power not to spit the nasty _gou shi _all over her finery.

"So why are you here?" Jayne had always appreciated that 'Nara was direct and to the point. Most womenfolk beat around the bush, but 'Nara only seemed to do that with important folk. He was wishin' right now that she weren't so direct.

Jayne responded to her question with a sneer. "Why don't you tell me, seein' as how you knew I'd be showin' up an' all."

"Well, I suspect you're here because of whatever happened between you and River last night."

Jayne near about choked on his own ruttin' spit. He was gonna get spaced. "She _told_ you?"

"I'm not really sure if she told me the true extent of what happened, though I doubt it." Jayne just felt his face wrinkle up in confusion. 'Nara sighed. "River came in and told me she had a nightmare about being raped. She mentioned no one in particular, however, I would have to be oblivious not to notice how she acted towards you at breakfast."

Jayne weren't quite sure what 'oblivious' meant, but he got the point of what she was sayin.'

"Do you know if you were the rapist in her dream?"

"Hey, now! She weren't raped in that dream!" Jayne felt the need to defend hisself from the Companion's accusations. And he weren't lying, in the fantasy she was definitely willin.'

'Nara cocked her brow. "How do you know what River was dreaming?"

_Ai ya._ Jayne was gonna get spaced fer sure. He didn't wanna tell 'Nara, but that's why he were here, weren't it? He took another sip of the nasty-ass tea, just so's he could keep his mouth busy fer another second.

When he couldn't delay any longer he said, "'Cuz it weren't her dream." He were barely even whisperin.' "It was my gorram fantasy."

"I see." 'Nara just kept lookin' him in the eyes, waitin' for him to go on.

Jayne didn't wanna keep talkin.' He didn't really wanna do nuthin.' But he just took a ragged breath 'afore continuin.' "She weren't raped in the fantasy, she were willin' enough, but she reads minds and she were asleep, and she couldn't- I mean it was my- she had to do what I- she couldn't fight back. I'm such a ruttin' _hun dan_." He buried his head in his hands.

He felt one of 'Nara's soft hands on his shoulder. "Jayne, we can't always-"

Jayne shrugged her hand away and glared at her with all the anger he were feelin.' "Don't ruttin' comfort me!" he snarled. 'Nara brought her hand back down to her lap.

"We can't always control our thoughts, Jayne. It is not your fault that your mind wandered, and it is not your fault that River picked up on those thoughts. What happened last night wasn't anything but an accident, Jayne."

Jayne sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "It weren't like that, though!" He was so gorram frustrated. "I mean, it was at first, but then I- she- she started makin' all these sexy little noises and I wanted to see if'n it were 'cuz of me, so I- I... It weren't entirely an accident." His eyes met hers and Jayne could tell that his were empty. "I raped her. I'm a rapist. I raped her, 'Nara, and she trusted me."

'Nara's reply was lost when Mal entered. Mal opened an' closed his mouth with surprise at findin' Jayne there, but chose to ignore 'em for the moment, turnin' to 'Nara's com without a word. "Doc," he called into it. "I can't find the little witch."

Jayne an' 'Nara just stared at Mal. Jayne was gettin' kinda pissed. Ev'rybody on this boat was makin' the girl's life harder'n needed by givin' her them gorram drugs.

Doc's voice came back soon. "I see her, now. She's coming. She'll have her medications, soon. Thank you for your help, Captain."

_Qing wa cao de liumang._ Jayne stood up and shoved past Mal on his way outta the shuttle, intent on reachin' the infirmary.

"Jayne, where in the _guai _are you goin?'" Mal chased after him, near about breathin' fire. Inara followed them both, lookin' worriful.

'Nara took to hollarin' at him, too. 'Course, she were a little gentler 'bout it. "Jayne, wait! What are you doing?"

He turned to look at her, but never stopped runnin.' "That's why she were in my bunk last night in the first place. She were hidin' from her drugs."

Mal caught hold of his collar and spun him 'round. "What ain't you telling me, Jayne? 'Cuz I damn well weren't privy to the information that you had River in your bunk last night." Realization swept over his face and he started stammerin' somethin' 'bout breakfast and strangeness. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, JAYNE!?" Jayne just grunted and shoved past him, again, bent on reachin' the infirmary before gettin' shot full of holes by his captain.

'Nara called after 'em, tryin' ta keep up. "Mal, stop! It's not what you think!"

Jayne hollered a' her again. "_Bi zui_! It's exactly what he thinks!"

Mal caught up and grabbed his arm, spinnin' him 'round again when they was just outside the infirmary. "You wouldn't be admitting that if you knew what I was thinking, Jayne." Mal stood 'tween Jayne and the infirmary, not lettin' him through.

"I know exactly what yer thinkin,' Mal. You're thinkin' I had my way with the non-consentin' _feng le _girl, and yer right. I'm a rapist, Mal. Now lemme through!"

Mal reached for his gun. "_Jien ta da guai_!"

Jayne looked past Mal an' saw River starin' at 'em with big eyes as the doc slipped a needle inta her arm. Jayne roared and puched Mal 'cross the face 'afore he could cock his firearm. 'Nara gasped and leaned to help Mal up. Jayne swiped Mal's pistol and aimed it at the doc, who stepped in front of River, all the while lookin' like a deer in the headlights.

"Move away from her, _mashang_." Simon's chest puffed up a bit an' Jayne had to admit he was a little impressed. He didn't think the doc had the balls.

"You get away from me and my sister at once, or-" Jayne silenced him by whackin' him upside the head with the butt of Mal's pistol 'afore droppin' it with the doc's unconscious body. He didn't have time fer the doc's _ben dun_ bravery. Jayne scooped the now screamin' girl inta his arms, where she passed out, and ran to his bunk 'afore Mal could get his bearings or his gun. Jayne locked the hatch and laid an unconscious River on 'is bed.

He doubted he'd be alive in two days time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** There is no original content, except for the original content. Joss is boss.

**A/N: **Gah! I forgot to give credit where it was due! In the last chapter I mentioned a 'Don'tcha-Never-Ever List.' I totally got this from Ms. Chips' comment. Sorry Ms. Chips! (And thanks again!)

* * *

Mal stood at the head of the galley table, eying everyone. Inara and Simon shared his look of solemnity. Inara also seemed worried. Simon looked angry. It wasn't very intimidating, seeing as he was holding a small, pink icebag to the bump on his head. No one else knew what was going on, but Zoe seemed to be feeding off of his nervous energy, and Wash off of hers. The shepherd just patiently looked at Mal, as Kaylee coddled Simon and his injury, all the while exuding a nervous air.

"Alright," he announced. "We got ourselves a bit of a situation." A mite understated, to say the least.

Kaylee looked up at him. "What about Jayne an' River? Ain't they coming?"

"No. That's why we're here. I figure y'all got a right to know what's going on."

Zoe's expression remained stony. "Sir?"

"Seems we got ourselves a situation. Our resident psychic was kidnapped by Jayne. They're holed up in his bunk right now."

Zoe showed no reaction, neither did Shepherd Book. Wash was jabbering to Zoe. Kaylee gasped and began prattling to Simon.

"_Bi zui_!" Right now they needed to be finding a solution.

Kaylee looked up with hurt in her eyes. "Why? Why would Jayne take her?"

"I don't rightly know. But, I do know we gotta get her back before something happens."

"Something?" Book questioned. The preacher sure was nosy. Mal sighed.

"Last night," Mal began. He noticed Simon clench his fist not holding the icebag. "Jayne raped River."

"N-no," Kaylee stuttered. "He wouldn't... Jayne would never..." She trailed off and broke into sobs. It broke Mal's heart.

"Mal," Inara scolded. "It wasn't like that."

"He admitted it to my face, Inara!" And he was gonna kill him for it. Not spacing, that'd be too fast, too painless. Mal thought about leaving him for Reavers to find.

"Yes, he raped her, Mal!" Inara stood and advanced toward him. "But it wasn't like you think! Not even close! Do you want to help River or just murder?" She turned to the rest of the gathered crew. Mal would not have been ashamed to admit that he was terrified. "Everybody sit down and listen to me!" Mal sat down without realizing he was doing it. He was just glad her rage was no longer focused solely on him.

He watched Inara calm down a bit before beginning. Mal was surprised to learn that River had sought refuge from Jayne. But where else would she go? They had all simply handed her off to Simon without a word to River herself on more than one occasion. If any of them had just listened to River, this wouldn't've never happened. Mal was a mite more than astonished to hear how there wasn't any touch involved in the event; it was all mental. She couldn't even fight back.

But, despite that knowledge, Mal felt his anger at Jayne lessen. It wasn't gone, not even close. But, it was possible that Jayne wasn't even sure he was raping her until it was too late. The man was a mite slow. Be that as it may, Jayne still made a decision. He didn't know what to do. Maybe it really shouldn't be up to him.

"I didn't listen to her," Simon whispered. "She tried to tell me something about her medications, but I ignored her. I don't know what she wanted. I just gave her the injection anyway."

Zoe finally spoke. "You didn't know. None of us did. Right now we just need to get to them." There were nods from all around the table. Kaylee, though, just stared ahead, eyes glistening. "What are you guys gonna to Jayne?"

Mal stood and turned to the doorway. "We let River decide."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon owns. I am, regrettably, not Joss Whedon.

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long with this... I was sick. And tired, well asleep actually...

* * *

River was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't move, didn't speak. It wasn't that she couldn't, she just didn't have the willpower. She heard heavy footsteps, smelled sweat and gun oil, and felt... nothing. It was wrong to say that she felt empty; that wasn't the truth. River was full, congested. There was no room for emotions to move about. She knew they were in her, but they couldn't flow, couldn't reach her.

River's head fell to the side and her eyes slid open. She saw Jayne's legs stop their pacing and turn to her. "River?" She remained silent. "Riv, you alright?" He was waiting for a response. She summoned just enough willpower to groan. Before she could truly process what was occurring, he was kneeling beside her, his bright blue eyes stared into her brown ones, which she knew were glassy.

"Drugs made ya pass out?"

She managed to shake her head. "Fighting..." She just wanted to lay still, not think.

His hand reached to her but he stopped and pulled it away before it could reach her. She thought she felt something... disappointment? She wasn't sure. It was all buried so deep.

"I- I- River, I wanna talk ta ya, serious-like, when yer ready, _dong ma_? You gonna be okay?"

She felt herself nod, ever so slightly. She slowly, groggily calculated how long the effects of the medication would last. "The girl will be ready in 2.14 hours. Please let her sleep?" River shut her eyes and was gone before Jayne had a chance to answer.

* * *

Jayne just sat down and tried to keep hisself occupied for two hours by thinkin.' After 'bout six minutes he got bored and decided to make sure all his guns were loaded. He finished that in short time and began strappin' extras to his hips, back, legs, an' boots. He quickly decide to take 'em all off except the one. Weren't no way he was gonna shoot his crew, even if they was shootin' at him. He still had over an hour left an' nuthin' ta do.

His mind flew to his girly mags, but he crushed that thought soon as he recognized it. Weren't no way he were gonna even think 'bout thinkin' 'bout sex with her asleep right there with him. He really didn't know what to do. What did a dead man do with his last few hours? Again, sex popped inta his head. Once 'gain, he squashed it. He eventually decided to write to 'is Ma. She had a right ta know he were dead and why. Yeah, he'd write a letter and give it ta somebody'd make sure she got it.

He managed to find a bit of paper in his drawer and a single pen under his bed. He scratched at his head an' decided he didn't want his family thinkin' bad of him, even though he did deserve it. That decided, he began.

_Deer Ma,_

_If yer readin this, I's dead. I did somethin stupid any got myself killd. I dont want ya all thinkin that bad of me so I wont tell ya what it is, but I defintly deserved gettin offed. I put all my creditts in fer ya. I wont be needed them. Im real sorry. Tell Mattie she can keep my stuf.  
_

_Love, yer sun Jayne  
_

Jayne folded the letter, put it in the envelope with the few credits he had, and sealed it. He wrote his Ma's address on it and made a note ta give it ta 'Nara or Kaylee.

* * *

Kaylee sat at one end of the table with Inara. Book and Wash sat in the middle. She was looking across the table at Mal, Simon, and Zoe.

"_Shen_ _me_?" Cap'n was practically growlin.'

Kaylee hardened her voice. "I said no, _bu_, uh-uh. I ain't gonna do it."

"Kaylee, _mei mei_, you realize what he could be doin' to little River right now?"

"He isn't!" Inara had told her what had happened, about how bad Jayne felt. Kaylee knew how important it was to talk things out. She wasn't gonna override Jayne's lock.

"How do you know!"

"How do you not!" she spit back just as furiously. She trusted Jayne. He was her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**A/N:** I had literally nothing planned for this chapter. I pretty much decided, 'Hey! Chapter 10!' and wrote. What you're reading is me winging-it.

* * *

River's eyes fluttered opened. She still felt... off, but better. At least she could feel. It was just a bit slower in pace than average. She wrapped her arms around Jayne's soft pillow and just lay there, cuddling it. It felt nice, warm. It smelled good, like Jayne. This thought made River pause. When had she begun to find Jayne's scent pleasing? He smelled of sweat, guns, and man. That disgusted her. It used to, at least. The human body sometimes changed its reaction to stimuli. That must be the case. Odd.

Jayne jumped up and crouched in front of her. She hugged the pillow tighter against herself. It was comforting in some way. It made her feel safe, loved, warm inside. She felt the corners of her lips tug up. River blinked at Jayne.

"He wishes to speak to her?"

"Yeah, uh, mind if'n I sit down?" He was gesturing to the bed. River thought it was comical that he asked permission to sit on his own bed. She nodded and sat up, curling her legs up and looking expectantly at Jayne. He warily sat down, keeping as much distance as possible between the two.

This was going to be a long and uncomfortable talk.

* * *

This were gonna be one hell of a long and uncomfortable talk.

He nervously ran 'is fingers through his hair. He looked over and saw her starin' at him with wide eyes. It was makin' him feel ruttin' awkward as hell. At that thought she glanced down.

"River, look'a me." She obliged, and clutched that damn pillow even closer. She looked like a scared little mouse.

She shook her head. "She is not scared."

"Liar. Yer terrified of me." Jayne knew. He was good at spottin' lies. He was a gorram good liar hisself. Takes one ta know one.

She nodded slowly. "Her fear is irrational."

"Errational! Gorramit, girl! Ya think it's dumb ta be 'fraid of a rapist!" She fliched. He was gettin' a bit too used ta the word 'rape' fer his own likin.'

"Irrational."

"It ain't!"

"It is. There is nothing to be afraid of. He will not harm her, but she is still afraid. Her emotions seem to be stuck in the past." Jayne paused. Made sense, he s'posed. He weren't gonna hurt 'gain. Not ever. He were glad she knew that, but he weren't so sure hisself. He hadn't meant to hurt her in the first place.

"River, I-"

"No." She dropped the _ching jong mei yong de _pillow an' scooted up next to him. He weren't sure he was comfortable with her that close. "He will never hurt her. She trusts him." She wrapped her arms 'round him and squeezed.

"What in the-!"

"Shh."

Were she huggin' him? She were ruttin' huggin' him! Why fer? He didn't do nuthin' to 'er. Nuthin' good at least. She never even accepted his gorram apology! Jayne just sighed and wrapped his arms 'round her, tryin' to pour all'a his guilt, sorrow, care, an' comfort inta her. Finally an' all too soon, she pulled away. Lookin' in his eyes with a smile he hadn't seen since 'afore last night, she whispered up to him while she managed ta wiggle onta his lap. "She forgives him." Never lookin' away from him, she planted her lips on top of his and threw her arms 'round his neck. An' gorram if he weren't kissin' her back. An' gorram if she didn't taste like apples.

An' gorram if Jayne Cobb didn't love hisself some apples.

* * *

Book's arms were crossed. He felt as though he were watching a tennis game. Mal, Kaylee, Mal, Kaylee, Mal, Kaylee. He felt his head snap forward of its own accord. He realized Wash had spoken.

"You got something to say, husband?" Zoe's eyes narrowed. Book had to admit that Wash was a brave man.

"Yeah, I- uh, I don't think Jayne is going to hurt her." Book couldn't believe the man was openly opposing his wife. "But," Ah, there it was. "I think that they do need to come out eventually, so, why don't we give them another two or three hours and then pop the hatch?"

Book was surprised to see Zoe smile and join her husband at the middle of the table. Mal didn't seem to find this a betrayal; he didn't notice that there was more to their places around the table than coincidental seating. Book didn't want to judge others, it was not his place, but the evidence against Jayne was fairly incriminating.

"Captain," Zoe mediated, "I think that there's some merit to Wash's plan, sir. What about you, Kaylee? 'Nara? Simon?"

Kaylee and Inara both nodded slowly. Simon sputtered and made his distaste of the idea clear. Book made sure his reaction didn't show. Mal just shook his head. "This is a_ fa kuang_ idea, y'all know it. Fine! _Ai ya_! We'll do it Wash's way, but we only give 'em an hour starting now, _dong ma_?" With that, Mal turned and stormed out. Book repressed a chuckle. Mal always needed his control. It _was _his ship, after all. He repressed another a chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that many people don't get a copyright? They just put the little copyright symbol and the year onto whatever it is the own and no one is the wiser. However, doing this means that when their "copyright" is infringed, they cannot sue. I don't think this is the case, though. So, please, don't sue me.

**A/N: **Did I leave you wanting more? I hope so, because I'm working on my skills as a complete asshole. ;)

* * *

River was ready. She knew she was ready. She understood now. She comprehended now. At breakfast, and earlier today, she had been confused. But now she knew. She had no reason to fear Jayne. He was sorry, so sorry. And River Tam didn't need an elaborate equation to know that he would never hurt her again.

So she kissed him. It had been the thing to do. She knew she _had_ to do it. It was River's first kiss and she was finding the experience to be quite pleasurable. She knew that Jayne rarely kissed and found herself wondering how that could be correct. Apparently, practice was _not_ a prerequisite of perfection, because Jayne was doing this perfectly.

One of his broad hands held her around the waist, while the other was tangled in her hair. He wasn't rough, nor possessive, like he was last night. He was gentle, making River feel very warm inside. His lips were firm, but they had a slight give. He didn't simply leave them still, but moved them. His tongue had parted her lips and was currently exploring every inch of her mouth. His tongue pressed against hers but it wasn't too much.

Jayne tasted pleasant, as well. His mouth was a medley of cigars, whiskey, and something unidentifiable that she decided was 'man.' It was everything that disgusted her. It was perfect.

* * *

Both of River's tiny hands were in his hair. She were tryin' to grab a hold an' explore his entire body, all at once. She used her hands to pull her lips harder to his. Jayne didn't even think she knew she were makin' them little moanin' noises. It was hotter than all get out.

All too soon, River pulled away, an' somethin' inside him slapped the stupid away. His reason came back an' he shut his eyes an' groaned as River stood up. "River girl, we cain't be doin' this." She weren't all there. It weren't right. An' Jayne didn't wanna hurt her.

"Why not? The boy wants to. The girl wants to."

Jayne opened his eyes and near 'bout jumped outta his skin at what he saw.

"_Ta ma de_, _ni zi_!"

River was nekkid. Her dress was tossed behind her an' there was no sign of her underthings. Did the gorram girl even wear any?

"What in the ruttin' hell are ya doin?'"

She moved toward 'im an' Jayne backed up, still on the bed, 'til his back hit the wall.

"Jayne." She just went an' sat on his lap 'gain. "The girl has never done this before, but even a novice knows that clothing must be removed."

Jayne groaned. "Riverrr." Something cold at his head stopped him. "'Spose that came out wrong."

* * *

Mal stood beside Jayne's hatch, tapping his foot impatiently. "Can't you hurry it up any?" They needed to be in there, _mashang_.

Kaylee didn't look up from her work. "If I snip or cross a single wrong wire, anything could happen. _Anything_. I only need a few more minutes, Cap'n."

Mal sighed. He felt the desire to pace back and forth, but there was no room. The entire crew, save the two in the bunk below them, was crowding the small passageway. He had to settle for leaning against the hatch and fidgeting.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes of relatively silent waiting, the hatch swung open with a click, and Mal stumbled but managed not to fall. He took only enough time to frown at his mechanic, he dropped into the bunk, ignoring the ladder. What Mal saw was something he really shouldn't've had to. He tried to ignore both the sight that should be making him blush and the large target on the merc's face. He was gonna let River decide his fate; not just shoot him.

But then Jayne groaned. Lustily. "Riverrr." To hell with that idea. He charged forward and placed his pistol at Jayne's temple. Their eyes met. "'Spose that came out wrong."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Everything good in life is unowned by myself.

**A/N: **I just had the weirdest day of my life... So why not post a fanfic? (You don't live in my head, so don't pretend you understood my logic.)

* * *

River's initial response to seeing a gun at Jayne's head was rage, but she suppressed the urge rip her captain into a million pieces. Her next instinct was to grab her dress and quickly cover herself from unwanted eyes, but she decided against that as well. If she left Jayne's lap, Captain Daddy would be 84.7% more likely to shoot. Unfavorable odds. She pressed closer to Jayne.

"And how was it supposed to come out?" He spoke through clenched teeth and seemed as though he could and would breathe fire. His mind was a stormy, red sea of rage.

Jayne fidgeted and attempted to push River off of his lap. But, she wasn't going to let that happen and latched onto him. "Uh... More pained?"

Mal cocked the gun despite River's location. "NO!" She shrieked, reaching a leg up and kicking the firearm out of his hands in a way that twisted his fingers, preventing the trigger from being pulled. He couldn't shoot Jayne. Jayne wasn't bad. The unexpected protagonist. He protected the mouse.

River saw the captain's mind clear. He backed up a step. He was going to let River decide. "Put your clothes on." His eyes never left Jayne. River complied, knowing that her Captain Daddy would not hurt her mercenary. His rage had dimmed. Jayne's fate lay in River's own hands.

Good.

* * *

Jayne sat in the galley next ta River. Ev'rybody else was just standin' there. Lookin.' 'Cept fer Mal. He was pacin' back an' forth, mutterin' some _le se _'bout killin' him, prob'ly.

Jayne had to admit he'd been surprised when Mal didn't go back fer his gun, try ta kill him. River had been _nekkid. _In his _lap._ River were _nekkid _in his _lap. _The fact that he hadn't been shot was bad. It went he had somethin' even worse comin.'

Mal stopped pacin' and slammed both hands down on the table. "I was gonna shoot you, Jayne." He ran his fingers through 'is hair. "But then I decided that was too easy." Mal was startin' ta remind Jayne of a evil villain revealin' his scheme to a hero in a vidflick. But this weren't a vidflick and he sure as hell weren't no ruttin' hero. "So I though about stickin' you in the airlock. But, no, too fast." Jayne swallowed. He'd been sure it'd be the airlock. What could Mal think of that was worse than the airlock? "So my mind went to a shuttle. Tying you up, shovin' you in there, and waiting for Reavers to find you. What do you think I should do?" Mal sat and looked him in the eyes.

Reavers? Mal wouldn't leave him for Reavers, would he? Jayne felt hisself pale. It were gettin' real hard to breathe. His legs were shakin' somethin' fierce. He couldn't take bein' tied up, left alone with Reavers.

"What do you think I should do, Jayne?" Mal repeated.

He opened his mouth an' tried ta speak, but no sound came out. he finally managed a bit of jibberish, which seemed to loosen up his words some. "Ya ain't really gonna leave me fer Reavers, are ya, Mal?"

"You deserve it," he piped right back.

There was a pause 'afore Jayne's quiet, timid-like reply. "I know."

Mal sighed. "I ain't gonna leave for Reavers. Not unless River tells me to." Jayne felt his face screw up in confusion. Mal were gonna leave his fate in River's hands? He weren't sure how he felt 'bout that. Mal didn't give 'im much time to think it over, though. "So what happened?"

Jayne opened his mouth ta tell the story, but was cut off by Simon, who'd been silent as the rest of the crew 'til now. "You're asking _him_? As if he'll tell you the truth! You can't base your decisions off of that _thing's _lies. Face it! We'll never know what really happened!"

Mal cut Simon off with a glare. "I wasn't asking Jayne."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. No wait! I just found four dollars! I own four dollars.

**A/N: **Writer's block. I feel like the story is coming to an end, though... Only a few more chapters left. *cries uncontrollably*

**A/N 2: **Good news: I just got a LJ (reaver_attack). Bad news: I have no freakin' idea how to use it...

* * *

The doc's mouth opened an' shut a few times, but no words came out.

"Captain!" he finally managed. He lowered 'is voice. "River isn't mentally stable. She probably doesn't even know what happened, herself."

Jayne stood. "Yer the one who don't know shit, Doc! River's _feng le _not stupid. Ya said so yerself, before!" Doc not listenin' to his sis were the reason she was in his bunk at all. He could trace this whole mess back to the doc an' the crew if'n he wanted to.

Simon turned to him. "You think that _you _know her!?" he spat. "You're just the _hun dan _that took advantage of an innocent girl!" The doc pulled his fist back and punched Jayne 'cross the face. It didn't hurt none too bad, but it sure surprised the hell outta him. An' pissed him off. With a snarl, Jayne leapt at the pansy-ass who was cradlin' his fist.

He were stopped by a small voice. "Don't."

Jayne turned 'round and glared at River. "An' why the hell shouldn't I?" he snarled.

"Because he is small and Jayne will hurt him."

The doc made a small, embarrassed-like noise. Jayne ignored 'im. "He deserves it."

"Please? He injured himself more than he injured Jayne."

Jayne gave up an' sat hisself down again, his murd'rous look never leavin' the gorram doc. Mal paused 'afore clearin' his throat. "You wanna tell your story, now, Little Witch?"

* * *

River began shakily. She doubted that they would understand, let alone comprehend, her story. Her speech patterns were irregular compared to those of her family. She knew this. Not ignorant nor foolish. However, she needed them to know not to let the blame fall so much upon Jayne. Jayne, too, needed to know.

"She was a mouse," River commenced, not looking up. "The mouse was hunted by an owl. She sought refuge, a burrow."

She looked up, gauging their reactions, reading thoughts. Discovering all attention on her, she continued. "She was unsuccessful in said endeavor. Each night, the burrow's respective owner would become an owl. Hunting." Looking around, she found all eyes on the floor. Faces wearing guilt. Except Jayne. His guilt masked face looked at her.

"She was scared. Alone. Very much alone. But, she persevered. Evade. Hide. She was certain her last burrow contained an owl. The mouse was mistaken." River took a deep, steadying breath. She met Jayne's eyes. "He protected her.

"The mouse was given restrictions. Be silent. Be gone before he awoke. Stay on the floor. She wanted to comply, keep her protector pleased. She failed... The floor was not conductive to a restful slumber. Cold. Hard. Metal. Discomfort. Her protector, too, was in a state of discomfort. The mouse attempted to fix it. She failed.

"The mouse climbed into the bed. Her presence was unwelcome. His thoughts strayed of their own accord. However, they were ignorable. So, the mouse found peace. Slept.

"In her mind's open state, the thoughts snaked in. Not intentional, but nonetheless real. His mind wanders. Fantasies. No goal to act upon them." She swallowed. "But, it was his fantasy. She was not in control of her motor functions. But she felt, thought, was."

Jayne shifted beside her. He dropped his head. "_Ye su_, River. I'm sorry. I'm so ruttin' gorram sorry."

River chose to ignore him. "The mouse was scared, angry. Her first encounter. Her insides felt rotten. Her shell hummed. Pleasure. Clouds cleared. Cognitions overcame passions. Forgiveness.

"But the owls found her. Poisoned her. The mouse's protector entered. Crash and roar. Her savior, too late. He stole her. Wanted to protect her again. From the owls. From himself.

"He watched over the mouse. She slept the fog away. Apologies. The mouse learned. She wanted more than an unwelcome dream."  
She paused and looked around. All eyes and brains on her. "But, the hatch opened. We are here now."

Mal. Shock. Wash. Confusion. Zoe. Calm. Inara. Acceptance. Book. Relief. Kaylee. Surprise. Simon. Guilt.

Jayne. Empty. Jayne. Full.

River. Empty. River. Full.

She looked her captain in the eyes. "Don't hurt Jayne."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing...

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about this taking so long. Real life caught up with me and I got really sick. Just a winter thing, all is well now! Anyway, this is just a short interlude to explain how they get from the galley to the bunk. Oh no! I've said too much...

* * *

That were it? He weren't gonna git punished or nuthin?' The ruttin' hell is wrong with her? He _raped_ her. Almost twice! She was even crazier than he thought. He scooted away from her. She was too crazy to know better... To know what he did. That must be it. _Ai ya_, she weren't even mad at him!

She looked up at 'im with them big brown eyes of hers. "His guilt is enough."

Mal sighed. "You sure we can't, I dunno, shoot him in the leg or something?"

Jayne groaned. River stood up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is to be worked out between the mouse and her protector." River pulled him up outta his seat and started to lead him God knows where.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **FOX, Universal, and Joss, oh my!

**A/N: **Okay. I know these updates are just not coming and I'm sorry. I've been having a relapse into depression for the last, well, month, pretty much. These updates are going to be pretty slow, but as spring approaches, I should be getting better. (We humans are way more open on internet, aren't we?)

* * *

River was going to take Jayne to his bunk. It was his safe haven and she wanted him to be comfortable. However, she decided that the idea may very well be counterproductive. He currently associated his own bunk with the event of the previous night. So, instead, River led Jayne to her own room and ushered him in, sliding the door shut behind them.

"River-girl, I ain't s'posed ta be 'lone with ya..."

"Jayne, sit down. She needs to talk to him."

He didn't sit down, but walked back to the door. "Look, girl, I know ya ain't mad at me, but ya ain't all there. I gotta go."

River pursed her lips and glared up at the stubborn merc. "Jayne Michael Cobb, sit down this instance!" Jayne just blinked at her. "He is angry at the others for not listening to her, yet he does the same! All the girl wants to do is talk!" That was not completely true, but conversing was where she intended to begin.

Jayne sat down, but did not relax. River sighed internally. He was quite difficult at times, like a child or an elderly veteran. "The girl apologizes."

"S'okay."

River decided a blunt approach have the highest success rate- 86.42%- but he did need to find the answers himself. "Is Jayne ever going to hurt her again?"

Jayne growled, but she felt shame and guilt roll off of the large man in waves. "Course not! Didn't even mean fer it ta happen in the first place." _Rather die than see that hurt on yer face again._ The last was a thought, but it was unintentional, almost spoken aloud. He tried to take it back, deny it to himself, but now he knew. It was difficult to keep secrets from oneself.

"So she can trust him, correct?" River knew she could trust him, but he didn't. He had to know.

"Ain't that simple, Riv." River felt a faint smile stretch her lips. He had called her by her name, and now a nickname, all in one day. "If'n I didn't mean fer it ta happen the first time, how's I s'posed ta stop it from happenin' again?"

"Learn something new each day. Insight. Mistakes are only mistakes if they are not learned from. She trusts him, Jayne."

"Crew ain't never gonna forgive me." For a man who claimed to care about nothing, Jayne was horribly preoccupied with his mistake and its repercussions. River knew that Jayne was a liar. He cared.

"Not their place. The girl forgives him. Does he forgive him?"

Jayne shook her head, and River utilized the opportunity to slide onto his lap. "Never gonna forgive maself."

River just nodded. She understood. "Will he ever trust himself again?"

Jayne shook his head. "Dunno."

"Then she should teach him." River reached down to pull off her dress again, but was stopped by Jayne's hand grabbing her wrist.

* * *

"Gorramit, Riv, ain't ya been listenin?' Ya can't be doin' this." Why in the _guai_ were she always tryin' ta get nekkid? Well, he knew why...

"Jayne, this girl is ready. This is what she wants. She has thought through said decision. She wants Jayne. On her, near her, in her."

Jayne took a big gulp. There wasn't much chance of 'im tellin' her 'no' if'n she kept talkin' at him like that. "Ya ain't ready, River. Trust me, ya ain't."

"She does trust him. She is ready."

"Oh, yeah?" he challenged her. "An' just when did ya make this decision?"

"Today!"

"A few hours ago?"

"Yes."

"Ya ain't ready."

"She is too!"

"Ain't."

"Is!"

"Ain't."

"IS!"

"Look, Riv." Ruttin' girl really was offa her rocker, thinkin' she wanted him. It was _fa kuang_. "A decision 'bout gettin' sexed up should take ya more'n a couple of hours, _dong ma_?"

"The girl will not change her mind."

"Why don't we wait, then?" His John Thomas was practically beggin' him ta shut up an' sex her, but he weren't that stupid. He wished he was, but no. "If'n ya still wanna do this in a few weeks, come find me."

An' with that Jayne Cobb, Master of Will-Power, lifted River off of his lap an' strode outta the room 'afore he lost the prestigious title.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Maybe if I say please...?

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited! This chapter is dedicated to my RL friend, Emerson, for all of her help and support and constant nagging... All form a person who has never seen Firefly! (I am trying to recruit her to our shiny 'verse, though!)

* * *

River defined a few as any number equal to or greater than three, but less than or equal to six. A few could not be one because one was singular and few was plural. A few could not be two, either. Two was a couple.

So River stood outside of Jayne's bunk, three weeks after he told her to wait 'a few weeks.' Three weeks to the day, hour, minute and second.

She was ready. She knew that she had been emotionally ready for a while now, but her body was now prepared as well. She had given herself a birth control shot and had waited a few days for adverse side effects. Her body was smooth, thanks to a stolen blade. Captain Daddy looked nicer with a little stubble, anyway. Her scent carried a hint of berries thanks to a dab of Inara's sweet perfume. She wore a beautiful blue dress. It was wispy and exquisite for dancing. She wore nothing underneath. She was clean and her hair was brushed and shiny.

River Tam was ready.

* * *

Jayne looked up from a glossy as he heard his hatch open. Normally, he'd be real mad 'bout people bargin' in on him when he was readin' his girly mags... But they weren't really doin' much for him too recent-like. Not since... Nevermind. Ain't like she cared no more.

Jayne growled at whoever was climbin' down his ladder. Just 'cause a man couldn't get off didn't mean he didn't deserve no privacy.

He turned ta threaten the intruder but stopped when he saw River. He'd been tryin' ta avoid her fer the past few weeks. It weren't easy on such a small boat, but he thought he were doin' a pretty good job. He glared at her. "What're ya doin,' Riv? Ain't ya s'posed ta be in bed?" Gorram, she looked beautiful.

An' that was 'afore she tore her dress off.

* * *

River stood naked in front of Jayne, watching his eyes leer over her exposed form. She didn't feel embarrassed. Instead, she felt appreciated, beautiful, whole. Like a woman. This was nothing like the time he invaded her mind.

"Ya sure this is whatcha want?"

River just smirked. "Jayne is a girl's name."

Jayne chuckled and and tackled her naked form to the bed.

* * *

Jayne had River 'neath him on the bed. Her greedy little hands was tearin' at his clothes, mutterin' somethin' 'bout barriers. Soon 'nuff they was both nekkid and he was on top of her. He didn't want nuthin' more than ta pound into her 'til she couldn't walk, talk, or even see. But he'd been waitin' for damn near a month, and he were gonna make this good fer the both of 'em.

But right now, his girl's lips were red and full and beggin' fer attention. And who were he ta deny?

* * *

As Jayne's tongue plunged into her mouth, his hands did wonderful things to her body. They trailed over her flesh and gave her goosebumps. Her nipples pebbled as he circled and pinched them. She felt a fire burning in her belly. It was getting worse. Before she realized it, River was thrashing around and_- AI YA- _she was on fire! She needed something. What was it!?

"Jaynejaynejaynejayne..." She thrashed her head back and forth. Her coherency was missing!

"Shhh, River-girl, I gotcha." His fingers found her clit and she flew apart with a scream.

* * *

As she was havin' a strong orgasm, her thrust a finger in her as pumped her through it. It were good fer her that he jus' didn't thrust inta her, 'cause he could barely get a second digit into her despite how wet she was. Jayne near 'bout died at the thought of how good she was gonna feel 'round his John Thomas. He kept on workin' her and was gettin' her all ready 'gain.

"Jayne... m-more..."

He chuckled to hisself. The weren't nuthin' better for a man's confidence than havin' a trim little body beggin' fer his touch.

"Oh, you'll get more, _bao bei_."

Jayne sucked his way down her throat hard 'nuff ta leave a mark. He trailed his way down further and sucked one pert little breast inta his mouth as her forced a third finger into her. When he could easily move in an' out, he popped out his fingers an' licked 'em clean. Gorram girl tasted sweeter than honeyed milk. He positioned himself and slid into her.

* * *

As Jayne slid into River's body, she moaned in pain. Jayne was a large man and she was a small girl. But once he was in, he did not move. She appreciated it. He gave her time to adjust. When the pain subsided, River took a moment to consider the feel of his length. He stretched her, deep and wide. He tentatively rolled her hips, and gasped at the wave of pleasure it sent her. Jayne's hips bucked and they both groaned at the feeling.

Jayne slowly began to move in and out of her. She marveled at the feel of how good they fit together. Before long, River found herself meeting him in his thrusts. Their movements became rougher and he lost his rhythm. He reached a warm hand between them and pinched her clit a few times, pushing her into another orgasm. She screamed bis name as she came. He grunted hers.

Jayne fell on top of her and moved to roll away. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, preventing him from exiting her body.

"I'm gonna crush ya, Riv."

"No. He is a blanket."

Jayne sighed but did not move. Contentment spread through her body. She was happy.

* * *

Jayne was the happiest he'd ever been. He weren't never gonna let her go. Jayne realized he was prob'ly in love with the girl.

River sighed under him. "She loves him, too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own. And it sucks. It sucks royal hippogriff...

**A/N: **This is it. The final installment of my first fic. *deep, shaky breath* I'm leaving it open because I got so emotionally attached to it. If I can't handle _truly_ ending it, I MAY write a sequel...

* * *

Jayne blinked the sleep from his eyes. He made ta roll over but stopped when he felt somethin' warm next ta him. River. It was River. Jayne wrapped his arm 'round her. It felt right. She moaned in 'er sleep an' curved her back inta his front. They was spoonin.' Jayne Cobb were actually cuddlin' up with a woman he ain't paid. A woman he cared fer.

Jayne mighta screwed up somethin' fierce in the start, but as much as he regretted it, he sure were glad it happened. 'Cuz now Jayne had his girl. An' he weren't never gonna let her go. Jayne grinned to hisself and buried his face in her hair.

Jayne fell back asleep, the happiest gorram man in the 'verse.

* * *

THE END


End file.
